The invention concerns a device for nondestructive testing of pipelines wherein the device is designed for moving along a pipeline and comprises at least one measuring unit for acquiring measured data of the pipeline. Moreover, the invention concerns a method for nondestructive testing of pipelines.
Devices of the aforementioned kind serve for monitoring pipelines with regard to inhomogeneities, for example, metal loss at the pipe wall, corrosion or cracks. In this connection, known devices are guided across dozens of kilometers along the outer side or inner side of the pipelines. The measured data obtained by various nondestructive examination methods cover the surface to be measured completely. Known devices of the aforementioned kind have at the side facing the surface to be measured continuous measuring units, i.e., measuring units that cover the circumference of the pipeline completely. As a result of the plurality of measuring units such system are generally very heavy.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a device in such a way that it moves in an improved way along a pipeline. Also, a method for nondestructive testing of pipelines is to be improved.